


Poisoned

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Tim gets poisoned and kills two servants boinking, Wilhelm has to bring him back to normal, straight jacket, succubus Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy gets poisoned and it brings his baser instincts to the surface, turning him into a very hungry succubus.





	Poisoned

The haze Tim felt was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. His tea cup clattered to its saucer, the liquid sloshing a bit. He stumbled out of the library of the large estate, feeling as though he hadn’t feasted in years. He groaned, his vision blurring, as he stumbled out against the wall. He tried to call out for Wilhelm, but his throat was too dry. The succubus needed to feed now.

He breathed in deeply, his eyes closed, reaching out for the closest food. He could feel them, down in the servants quarters. He made his way there, leaning against the wall as his limped his way. His vision twisted and blurred, making him knock over vases as he tried to go around them.

He found the servant’s door and shoved it open, almost falling down the stairs as his head swirled in pain and hunger. He groaned, his insides burning intolerably. He found the couple in a broom closet, locked together in a hurried embrace.

They gasped as he threw open the door and then screamed when he touched them. Timothy sighed heavily, breathing in the sexual energy they overflowed in. He willed them to continue and they did, humping against each other. The world around him turned dark, except for the couple. They moaned loudly, a pained scream caught in their throats as he took all their essence, taking every last bit of energy they had until they gave their last scream in orgasm and fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Wilhelm had been in the middle of a meeting when a terrified maid had interrupted to whisper in his ear.

“It’s Sir Timothy, m’lord. Something’s wrong with him, he’s not responding to anyone and he’s looking funny.”

Wilhelm frowned, but nodded. He knew no one would dare interrupt like this unless it was important. He finished his thought and then excused himself, slipping out and shutting the door just as an intense scream radiated through the manor. He ran to the door others were running from, taking the stairs down two at a time.

Men were pulling Timothy from a closet. His husband snarled and lashed out at them, face contorting, elongating and turning to shadow. He saw the couple in the closet, their skin clinging to the bone underneath. They were caught in a horrid scream. It all reminded Wil of the zombies he’d read in books.

Timothy screamed, the noise unearthly and it pierced into their minds. The men’s grips loosened and Timothy began to get free. Wilhelm took hold of him, pinning him tightly to him. “The wine cellar! Now!” He ordered.

He was lead there by the butler. The butler unlocked the door and Wilhelm shoved Timothy in, slamming the door shut. The place was sectioned off by thick, heavy bars. The door was locked and Wilhelm took a step back, eyes assessing the love of his life.

“What happened?” he demanded. When no one could give an answer, he growled. “Where was he before this happened?”

“The library, m’lord!”

“Give me the key.” When it was deposited into his hand, he ordered everyone out of the wine cellar and locked the cellar door. “No one is to go in there except for me, do you understand? If someone tries, knock them out.”

As Wilhelm looked over the library, he stared at the cup of tea, still steaming. He had it poured into a container and sent to the chemistry professor with strict instructions to prioritize it.

He went back to the room where the meeting had taken place, eyes wandering over every business official and politician.

“Is everything alright? We heard screaming.”

Wilhelm’s jaw clenched. “Someone has threatened my husband. It will be the worst mistake this individual has ever made.” With that, he stepped out of the room and locked the doors, trapping them all in.

Shouts followed, along with banging on the door. There was another order to keep everyone in until he could narrow down the culprit.

He went back down and began to question the staff. They answered all the questions as best as they could.

“Will he be okay, m’lord?” one of them asked.

Wilhelm was silent, the tightness around his heart clenching even tighter. “I don’t know.” He swallowed. “It should go without saying that anything of a sexual nature stays outside the manor until we can make him better. Do not take the fact that he is behind locked doors for granted. He is dangerous and will try every mind game to get the food he requires.”

* * *

It was agony waiting. Wilhelm paced in his office for the phone call that would give him answers. Every hour that ticked by was one more that Timothy was suffering.

It was well into the evening when he was summoned to the phone. “Yes?”

“The tea was absolutely tampered with. It was a combination of stimulants and opiates. It was designed to obstruct his reasoning and speed up his need to feed. Normally, a succubus can feed a little a day with their partner, but this combination was enough to push him into a state of needing to constantly feed. If he had drank all of it, he would have died. With the amount that he did drink, he will have to let it pass through his system.”

“How long will that take?”

“Hours to days, but he’s going to need to be constantly fed without being able to feed… If you understand my meaning?”

“Yes.” He hung up and went up to the attic. Timothy needed to be bound and he had the perfect thing left over from his ancestors. He found the straight jacket his great grandfather had been forced into in his later years.

He and several other men forced Timothy into it, securing it tightly. He carried Timothy to their bedroom, locking the door behind them. The curtains were shut and Tim was dragged to the bed. He fought Wilhelm as he tugged Tim’s clothes off and snarled as he was pulled against Wilhelm.

He didn’t know how he was going to make himself get an erection, but he would try. He rubbed himself against Tim, drowning out the noise and remembering all the nights they’d shared together. It took a little doing, but when a spark of arousal appeared, Timothy grew silent and rubbed his ass against Wilhelm.

“There we go,” he coaxed. “Focus on me.” He rocked into Timothy, filling him up. The succubus moaned, his head rolling back into Wil’s chest, the shadow of his true form edging like a shadow. He squirmed inside the straight jacket, trying to get his hands free. Wilhelm kissed his neck, rolling his hips slowly, sinking deep. “No hands this time, Tim. Just me.”

He took his time, bringing himself slowly to an orgasm, it seemed to satiate Tim for a little while before his hunger began again. Wilhelm did not leave Tim for a moment, keeping his cock nestled deep inside the succubus and working through the night. He got bits of sleep here and there when Tim’s body collapsed from exhaustion, but too soon did he wake needing more attention.

It was in the morning when Timothy collapsed into sleep completely. Wilhelm took this time to refresh himself, eat, check on the businessmen and return. He slid into bed, snuggling into Tim and pressing himself against Tim’s ass.

The succubus stirred as Wilhelm grew harder. He kissed Tim, whispering in his ear. “Just rest.” He slid in, grinning as Timothy murmured in his sleep and leaned into the man.

When Timothy woke up next, it was in the afternoon. He groaned, his body pained, a headache pounding his head. “Wil?” he whispered.

The large body pressed against him, soft kisses melting into his skin. “Welcome back, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine… Why…” He moved his stiff arms and found that he couldn’t. “Why are my arms-”

“Something happened,” Wilhelm said. “You’re just coming out of it. I’ll explain in just a little bit, but we gotta get you feeling better.” He ground against Tim.

Timothy bit his lip and leaned his head into Wilhelm. The large man kissed his neck, rocking into him and growing hard once more inside him. His little redhead gasped and mewled as they found a rhythm. Wil’s hand was firmly on Tim’s hip, pinning him to one spot as he thrust forward.

Tim tried to move, but his arms were still restrained. All he could do was try his best to nuzzle into his husband. “Wil,” he gasped.

Wilhelm moved to grasp Tim, stroking him slowly. He suckled on the bare skin of Tim’s neck. Eyes fluttering shut, Tim drank in the essence, the energy that they made. He was already full, but if Wilhelm told him to drink it in, he would. It began to work immediately, making him feel less and less weak, his headache clearing.

Wil’s bottom arm snaked under Tim and clasped him close, rocking deep and slow. He was at the mercy of his husband and he was finding it a new sort of craving he hadn’t known he had. The large man bit on his neck as he came, his hand working Timothy over fast to bring him to an orgasm directly after.

He kissed over Tim, slipping out of him so he could turn Tim to his back and kiss him fully. “Are you feeling better?”

Tim nodded, his headache totally gone. He frowned. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” He began to undo the straight jacket.

“I remember… Studying… And then someone brought me tea…”

One arm was free. “Do you remember who?”

He thought for a long moment as Wilhelm freed his second arm and tossed the straight jacket to the floor. Timothy stretched his arms out, his memory clearing now that his arms weren’t so constrained.

“It wasn’t a servant. It was one of the men from your meeting. Clarkson.”

Wilhelm kissed him, holding him close.

“Wil… What happened? You’re very affectionate.”

“Clarkson tried to kill you. He poisoned your tea. If you had drank all of it, he would have succeeded.” He kissed over Tim, feeding him all the love he could manage. “Instead, you were drugged and attacked two servants.”

Timothy gasped, pulling away from Wilhelm. “What!? I killed-” He covered his face, sitting up. He tried to leave the bed, but Wilhelm pulled him back and against him.

He kissed over Tim’s arm. “You were not of your own mind, it was all this Clarkson’s doing.”

“_I killed two people, Wil! _ I can’t take that back!” Tears fell down his cheeks and it destroyed Wilhelm. He pulled Timothy closer, wrapping him in his arms.

“We will do the best we can to make it right, I promise.”

Timothy curled into his husband, sobbing into his chest.

Wilhelm held him dearly, swallowing the anger for now. He would have plenty of time to let it surface later. He was not going to let this go by unpunished. No one messed with Timothy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
